Display fixtures are often used to support and display merchandise in a retail environment. Display fixtures that are eye-catching, fun, interesting, or otherwise visually effective help promote retail sales. While traditional, basic display fixtures accomplish these goals to some extent, enhancements in the functionality, or overall merchandising effect, of such display fixtures remain to be realized.